1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to computer graphical user interfaces. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and systems that allow the use of the Internet to organize desktops by eliminating applications that already exist on a user""s desktop.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many problems exist today as a result of having to use a single computer monitor. These problems range from having to deal with a cluttered desktop to disorganized startups.
There are many applications that are located in a user""s computer that are also located outside the computer, e.g. a calculator, clocks, and even televisions. For example, there may be a certain application that exists outside the user""s computer that could handle word processing. So, this application for word processing does not need to be shown on the computer monitor screen.
The following is an example of how several monitors are used with one application. Multiple monitors make comparing documents and program switching easier than ever. Appian Graphics has advice on multiple monitor hardware and software solutions. When users upgraded to Windows 98 operating system, those users decided to take advantage of that operating system""s ability to use multiple monitors. Now, in addition to a single monitor, users have a second monitor. Users use that second monitor to hold an e-mail window or sometimes a chat window or a text editor.
This approach uses one computer system connected to several monitors. The problem, however, is to extend this when there are many computer systems and embedded devices used by the user.
The reliability of using multiple monitors is displayed in many circumstances. Reliability is improved because two monitors offer the added benefit of safety through redundancy. If a user is working on just one oversized monitor and a problem arises with that monitor, the work comes to an abrupt halt. With two monitors, even if one monitor has a problem, the user can continue the work on the other monitor.
The problem that arises out of this reliability is that this method still can not reduce the cluttering of a desktop because if a person has enough applications, the desktop will stay cluttered.
An object of this invention is to improve methods and systems for tracking applications operating at a workstation.
Another object of the present invention is to automatically prioritize the presentation of windows on a graphical user interface and to prioritize and access information stored in cache.
This invention involves a computer using an external source to keep track of what applications the user has outside of his/her computer. The computer still has all of these applications within the computer, but when those applications are not needed, the applications are taken of the screen. This is especially needed for computers with small screens, e.g. palmtops.
To be able to track these functions of the applications, two methods can be used for this process. The first method involves using a connection with the Internet with all the user""s devices. The second method involves using a video camera to conduct a visual search for certain devices that are on the users desk.
Certain of the items on a user""s desk such as an Internet picture frame, a television, a telephone, a calculator, etc. are connected to the Internet. Whether the item on the user""s desk is being used or not, is determined by the Internet connection, which determines if the item is on or off. For example, if a user has a calculator on his desk, the calculator would have a connection with the Internet. If the user turns off the calculator, the Internet connection would read this information and send a signal to the computer to turn on the calculator application in the computer. For the Internet to be able to identify these application, the applications are connected to a server. This designated server has a virtual monitor. This virtual monitor is connected to all the small monitors that surround a person. Every small monitor, such as laptop, palmtop, clock, devices, etc., is mapped out on the virtual monitor. When the virtual monitor sees that the device is not being used on the computer but on the user""s desk, the virtual monitor sends a signal to the computer to remove the application for this device on the display of the monitor.
Other items such as a clock, radio, etc., could have a separate source to be able to identify a device. This separate source involves using one or more video cameras to detect if a certain device is located on a user""s desk. For example, if the user has a calculator located on his or her desk, the video camera detects the calculator and then sends a signal to the computer to take the calculator application off the computer. The cameras are connected to a server that identifies certain objects and devices like watches, calculators, etc. The user describes in an assigned profile whether or not the user would like certain items to remain on their computer desktop even if those items are on the user""s desk. This virtual monitor can be used by many users. In addition, if for example, a user has a special window for e-mail not located in the computer. As messages are being sent to the external e-mail device, those messages are also stored in the computer.
For either method there is an option for a small menu that contains a list of applications that can be opened manually if needed.
Also, a system and method for automatic ways of prioritizing the presentation of windows on a graphical user interface (GUI) and for prioritizing and accessing information stored in cache that is used by a web browser. Because it is often difficult to find and organize overlapping windows on a cluttered GUI, in this invention, the viewing (tiling) priority of windows, the size of windows, and the position of windows on a GUI are automatically determined from the following criteria: the time the window was first opened, the time the window was last opened, the length of time the window was visible on the screen, the percentage visibility of the window, the amount of scrolling the window has undergone, the content of the window, the time of day, the number of window accesses, and/or some mathematical function of these criteria.